


Early Morning

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Polyamory, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 62: Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Early Morning

Remus wakes up surrounded by warmth. He doesn't have the space to starfish out in the bed like he usually would but he can't find it in himself to care. He hears Logan mumble something under his breath, still half asleep. Remus smiles and snuggles a little closer.

He feels an arm curl around his waist and Janus presses soft kisses to the back of his neck.

"Mornin', love," Janus hums against his skin, voice low in the early morning.

"Morning, double D," Remus responds with a small wiggle of his hips. Janus groans quietly and Remus giggles.

"Mphh, quiet-" Logan whines, eyes still closed, frowning slightly.

Remus shifts slightly to press a kiss to Logan's lips and jaw. "It's morning, Lo. Time to get up."

"Nooo..."

Logan's arms also wrap around him and both sides squeeze Remus close. Remus laughs and closes his eyes again, allowing himself to drift off between the two.

"Alright, alright. Five more minutes."


End file.
